Music to my heart
by PK993
Summary: (Rule #63 Modern Esteriki AU). A businesswoman, and secret cabaret singer, and a mafia boss, with a troubled past, fall in love.


Estelle pulled on her jacket as she waved to the store owner as she left the place. Her only interest was on finishing some deals with Paul, the owner of the store and one of the best businessman that her family company had. Her grandma, Franchesca, and her grandpa, Luis, had constantly asked her if she was interested in dating Paul. Her grandparents wanted her to have a formal relationship with their business partner, but Estelle saw nothing but pride in the man.

Estelle walked down the streets as she called her grandparents. It was just to inform them that the deal was successfully done, but also to have a little conversation. There was nothing out of the usual at their conversation, the always good day and not be late in dinner. It didn't take long to Estelle to realize she was walking in the mafia streets. Of course that those weren't the actual names, but everyone knew that the mafia was more awake in certain streets.

"Get'n hot, chick?" She could hear some old guys whistling at her back.

Estelle winced before continuing the way through her car. She could feel all those perverted and drunk men staring at her. Thankfully no one actually dared to follow her but still, there was no way to stop the harassment coming towards certain _dirty pigs._ She took a long breath before continuing with her path. Her harassers were decreasing making her sigh in relief before being grab by some hands.

"Hey, precious." A drunk young man pervertedly smiled. For a young man for his age, he was oddly strong and it was almost impossible to release herself. "Wanna enter to a little _adventure_."

"Of course not, you bastard." She barked as she fought back before being getting smashed against a wall. She did not allow the drunk man to touch her, but he was persistent in committing his disgusting and atrocious act.

"Leave the lady alone." A male voice ordered. The man holding Estelle at the wall quickly pushed her before running away in fear. The man in front of her extended his hand. She could see his smug smiled than suddenly turned into a frown as Estelle refused any help and weakly stood up. "You ladies don't allow men to be gentlemen with you."

"Not that you men ever cared to be gentlemen all the time." Estelle retorded making the man rolled his green eyes. He had long black hair, shiny green eyes, and a skin as white as milk. He was wearing a green business suit. She admitted that he was quite handsome, but his attitude was a total drawback.

"Not even a thank you for helping you?" He playfully crossed his arms. He was flirting with her!

"Such a flirter for a hero." Estelle raised her eyebrows. The man simply snorted.

"What makes you think I'm flirting with you?"

"Your I-don't-care attitude?"

"Believe me, sweetheart. I'm just being nice."

"Sure..."

"Don't believe me." He smiled as he began to walk in the opposite direction of the street. Estelle blushed a little as she saw him smiling, just nice smile. "I don't easily flirt at the first meeting. I'm more like the "hard one"." She rolled her eyes as the man made a subtle good-bye gesture. "Be careful, kiddo."

"I'm not a child." She yelled. He laughed at the distance making her frown a little.

She continued her little trip until she arrived at a cabaret. She had kept many secrets from her family, including working in cabaret as a singer. She had a specific schedule for her secret job, she was tired of having to deal with business deals that sometimes weren't hers (Having to cover her cousin Elezar every time he got into some adventures with his friends.) She found a little fun embracing her wild side as an artist in a place that she was completely unknown.

Estelle knew that her grandparents would never agree on having her singing secretly in a cabaret and being a businesswoman at the same time. Sometimes she even felt guilty for keeping it away from her family. She could imagine singing with her grandma at one of her shows...but things wouldn't end that dreamy knowing her grandparents taking a more serious side when it comes to the family business. Estelle paused her thoughts as she entered her dressing room and prepare herself for her show in a couple of hours. (She agree in singing 3 songs per show, so she could have time to come early home without rising suspects.)

"Ready for your show, Estelle?" Hilda, her personal assistant, entered the dressing room with her usual cheerful moon. Estelle couldn't help but give the little redhaired a soft smile. Hilda had always been in a tract of her work and also shows, she had been good support for Estelle and her two jobs. "Your show starts in two minutes."

"Thanks, Hilda." The taller woman smiled as she brushed her hair. She usually wore sparkling red dresses and sometimes some yellow dresses along with simple jewelry. "I'll be there in no time." Hilda silently nodded before closing the door as she left the room. Estelle sighed before continue with her preparations before her show.

In every one of her shows, she could see some of the same visitors and some new faces. Sometimes, when she had the time, she could sit and befriend some of the clients. Her boss didn't mind it, she was more than okay having Estelle befriending the visitors which encourage them to visit more often the cabaret. But she was sure she could see the green-eyed man that she met hours before. He was sitting next to another man, both drinking some beer.

"Ladies and gentleman," One of the musicians announced as Estelle stepped into the stage. "Give big applause to our fabulous and dear: Estelle!"

The green-eyed man turned to the stage uninterested before almost spitting his drink. He narrowed his eyes as she bowed.

 _He recognized_ her.

Throughout the whole show, he didn't move his sight from her. Of course, the customers always stared at the performers but there was something odd about his stare that made her uncomfortable. Estelle thanked her public, as usual, and returned to her dressing room to change her self, an also beg to have some extra time to speak with the man from before. Hilda covered her up by calling her grandparents about a little "problem" that might get her a little late. Thankfully there were no issues with her little excuse. Estelle was about to exit from one of the doors in the back of the cabaret, but a little idea stopped her.

"Did you enjoy the show?" She narrowed her eyes as she smoothly sat next to the green-eyed man. His reaction was delightfully hilarious to watch.

"You know, normal people tap shoulders or start with a _hello_." He narrowed his green eyes. He was clearly unamused, making Estelle smirk at him.

"That didn't answer my question."

"What's making you think I will answer?"

"Because is a question, child."

"Paying me off, huh. I guess that I have to answer."

"I can wait all night, boy."

"Are you challenging me, _Estelle?_ "

 _"_ N-no." She could feel her cheeks going to pale pink. He did not mock, as she would expect him to do, but it was visible to see some light pink coming from his cheeks. "Just answer my question."

"It was enjoyable." He said in an unusual chill tone. "I'm not a musical guy." Estelle narrowed her eyes.

"Then why you are here?"

"A business deal, love." He said drinking some beer. "He agreed on a casual meet up, he happens to like cabarets." Then he gave her that same smug smile from before. "I might visit again if you convince me. But I have to warn you, I'm not easily convinced."Then he rose up from his chair and said good-bye in a casual way.

Thankfully he was going the same direction she was going. Both didn't speak but awkwardly stared at each other.

"So," Estelle tried to begin a conversation. He gave her a soft smile. "How can I make you come back here?"

"Try to convince me." He raised one eyebrow before playfully crossing his arms.

"I can take requests. Just tell me a specific song and I will sing that same song tomorrow night. I usually take some days, but I'm challenging you."

"What's the deal?"

"You give me a song to perform tomorrow night. It must be one that I have never heard before if I miss any lyrics you go but if I complete it without failing you will attend to every single of my shows."

"Deal, but I will give you the song tomorrow night one hour before the show."

"Deal" He smirked before Estelle arrived at her destination. "Well, I'll guess that's a goodbye. See you tomorrow, Love."

"Wait.." Estelle grabbed his shoulder. He blushed for a momment. "You never told me your name."

"Shuriken." He smiled.


End file.
